paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Fight
The Fight Chapter 1: The argument Narrator: One morning Chase and Zuma woke up to the sound of Rocky and Marshall arguing. Marshall: You need to pay for what you said! Rocky: At least I am not you a stupid Dalmation! Marshall: Take that back right now! Rocky: Think I would ever take it back? Narrator: Chase and Zuma then start to try and break up the fight. Chase: Hey guys break it up. (grabs Marshall from hitting Rocky) Zuma: Yeah doods stop fighting.( Pulls Rocky away from Marshall) Narrator: Rubble, Everest and Skye then hear the argument. Chase: Guys can you give us a paw? Narrator: Rubble and Everest help Chase grab Marshall while Rubble helps Zuma pull Rocky. Ryder than comes to investigate. Ryder: Hey pups whats going on. Chase: Only Rocky and Zuma know what is going on. Rocky: It is just between me and Marshall. Ryder: You can tell us anything. Marshall: IT IS BETWEEN ME AND ROCKY SO BACK OFF! Narrator: Ryder and the pups back off Rocky and Marshall. Chapter 2 Arguments gets worse. Narrator: After Ryder and the pups backed off they went to the beach to get some peace and quiet from the argument. Chase, Skye, Everest and Zuma were playing volley ball while Rubble was building the biggest sand castle. Chase: Hey Skye I am a little worried about Marshall and Rocky. Skye: Don't worry Chase they will be friends again soon enough. Chase: I hope so and lets hope the arguments stop. Narrator: Ryder hears a loud boom and go to check it out. Civilian: Help us are house is on fire! Ryder: I am calling the pups(activates his pup pad ) paw portal to the look out! All pups: Ryder needs us. Narrator: All the pups except Marshall are there 5 minutes later Marshall drives then they suit up for their mission. Ryder: Pups we have a problem in Adventure Bay a fire has started so I need Marshall to keep the fire contained. Next I need Chase to put cones around the perimeter. Finally I need Rocky to make a machine that will help Marshall put out the fire. Paw Potral is on a role! Narrator: Once they drive at the fire Marshall puts on his gas mask and goes in to look for people 2 minutes later Marshall comes out with 1 adult and 2 children. Ryder: Good job Marshall now start containing the fire. Chase: Ryder the cones are in position. Ryder: Good Chase now use your megaphone to tell people to back away from the fire. Rocky: Marshall let me turn on the hose for you. Marshall: No way man after are argument no way. Narrator: Rocky then pushes Marshall near the fire. Ryder: Rocky don't do that. Rocky:( Pushes Marshall closer and burns part of Marshall's paws) Narrator: Luckily Marshall has a fire proof suit. Marshall: Help I am on fire Chase give me a hand! Narrator: Chase grabs a bucket of water and splashes Marshall. Rocky: Ha ha your wet unlike me. Marshall: I'll show you wet. ( shoots his watercannons at Rocky. Narrator: Ryder and Chase break up the fight and after the fire is taken care of they head back to the look out. Chapter 3 Result Ryder: Guys I have no idea why you are getting mad at one another you never used to do this what is wrong? Marshall: Whats just say it goes back a longtime ago. Ryder: A longtime ago why you guys fighting about it now move on. Rocky: Ryder it is something we can not move on from. Ryder: Okay you can try and work it out yourself just try not to fight on missions. Narrator: Chase, Rubble, Everest and Skye where playing pup pup boogie 2 it was Skye vs Chase and Everest vs Rubble Chase: Your not gonna beat me Skye. Skye: U got any reasons I may lose? Chase: Actually I have no ideas why. Skye: That is what I thought. Narrator: Skye won and Rubble and Everest tied. Everest: Beat you next time Rubble. Rubble: Next time your gonna win by a land slide. Narrator: The pups then began to go outside and look for Zuma. Chapter 4 The Missing Narrator: At the beach Zuma was kitesurfing when he saw a power line snap and then a big fire. Zuma: (Talks into his puptag) Ryder it is Zuma a power line snapped and caused a big fire near a gas station can you send help? Ryder: We will be there soon Zuma just get your mission suit on. Narrator: After they went up and got out of the elevator. Chase: Ready for action Ryder sir! Ryder: Thanks for coming so quickly pups a downed cabel line near a gas station and itmay cause a fire and I will need Marshall to contain the fire if it starts, Skye to run air recon around the gas station and keep us updated, Chase to set up a perimiter and Rocky cut off the power to the downed power cabel . Chase: These paws will save lives! Skye: Take to the skys! Rocky: Green means go! Marshall: These fires stand no chance. Ryder: Paw potral is on a role. Narrator: As the pups get to the scene they see Zuma using emeregency water buckets from his hovercraft used for flooding problems. Zuma: Alittle help over there dudes! Marshall: Woof water cannon (starts using water cannons) Chase: Woof microphone (starts telling crowds to get to a far distance) Rocky: Marshall I need your ladder to get up to the switch to turn off the power. Marshall: On it Rocky woof ladder up! Rocky: (climbs up ladder) Marshall: Ladder down Rocky: Hey I am not done yet! Marshall: Well you should be faster! Rocky: Me clumsy pup! Marshall: (Tackles Rocky) Narrator: Both of the pup's fall of the ledge and into the forest below. Ryder: ( Runs to look over the side of the cliff) Skye do you see Marshall or Rocky? Skye: Negative the forest is to dense and impossible to see through. Ryder: Copy that Skye. (begins to cry) Chase: Ryder are you okay? Ryder: Thanks for asking Chase but did you cut off the... Chase: Power yes but should I alert search and rescue units to help us out? Ryder: Yes but have them standing bye incase of woofs. Chase: I am making the call now. (Radios to paw potral command) Command: What is it Chase? Chase: Marshall and Rocky fell into the forest I need your medical pups standing bye if needed. Command: Copy that I am dispatching 8 medical pups to your location standing bye over. Chapter 5 Becoming more than friends family Narrator: With Marshall and Rocky Marshall: You pushed me off the cliff! Rocky: No you did! Marshall: Let me check my status of my body. Narrator: After the body check it shows Marshall with both his front and back right paws broken while Rocky's front and back left paws where hurt. Rocky: There are two ways this will end we work together or we wait here for rescue.